Keitaro Urashima
Keitaro, despite being a completely ordinary guy with nothing remotely special about him is actually a sweet and caring guy who tries to do right by others that he encounters. Even with his lack of experience at many things, he manages to come out on top at just the right moments and giving things his all. He would not stand by and allow someone to be hurt or just watch them be mistreated and will step in and protect someone if he feels someone else is in the wrong. He's known to show empathy towards others a lot, even if it is unwanted. He had no prior experience of managing anything even though his grandmother had left him to be in charge of running the Hinata Sou Inn property while she traveled the world. Since then, he's ran the girls and boys dorm with much efficiency and making sure that every new tenant that moves in is comfortable. Aside from this, Keitaro's shown some talent in drawing, occasionally sketching cartoons in his diary, mostly of all the tenants while writing personal notes beside them, yet he chose archeology as a career. Which he enjoys very much and puts all his time an energy into. Originally he was also not really good at fighting but over the years, his skills have gotten better thanks to the many duels he's had with Motoko and has managed to best her in sixteen out of forty three duels. So, it goes without saying he has exuded some skill in kendo but not on an expert level like most. He is exceptionally smart when it comes to some things and does try his hardest to keep his grades up in school now that he's managed to because a student at Todai University and will be graduating next year sometime. Keitaro is a very honest young man and it isn't hard to catch him in a lie which is why he refrains from doing so and when asked something whether it is personal or otherwise, no matter how awkward or uncomfortable he feels about it, he will be completely up front and honest. Keitaro doesn't show a lot of confidence in himself which is a trait that is often showed during his years of managing the dorms as the landlord as well as lacking the confidence in himself to be able to pass the Todai University entrance exam. He'd failed the test more than once before his parents had decided to kick him out because of it, again, was another kick in the pants to him that also lowered his confidence as his parents made him feel as if he couldn't do anything right. No matter how much he studied, he could never seem to pass the exam. He has gotten a little better though with his studying habits but when it comes to having confidence in other things, yeah, he still needs a little work. One area in particular is women. He can easily talk to them on a regular basis, there are times where Keitaro can end up in an accidental perverted situation that causes such people like Motoko or Naru to misunderstand what happened and end up punching his lights out for it and calling him a beast. Although he did display feelings towards Naru, he's giving up on trying to pursue her because she showed no interest in him. Yeah, he's not very good at picking the right women or making up his mind which woman he wants, causing females to become frustrated with him. He does also have a slightly bad memory which not only ties into him frequently failing the entrance exam in the beginning but also figuring out which of the females at the dorms is his promise girl because he is unable to remember who she was or what she looked like but it was because of the promise he made to her to get into Todai University that he strove so hard to take the test and get in. He was able to get in, without the help of finding out who his promise girl is, but part of him still wants to know, thus he occasionally forces himself to remember but unfortunately ends in failure. Failure is something Keitaro dislikes so much and when he fails at something, he tries harder to succeed. He's also not a very good liar either and can't find it in himself to do so and would prefer to be honest with others rather than hide things from them. Appearance Keitaro is 5'9" with short dark brown neck length hair in almost a small bob like cut with small rounded light brown eyes. His face is slightly rounded along with a small pointed chin and his skin complexion he has is a dark peach like color which shows that he because of his work as a archaeologist, his skin tone darkened over time. He wears thick square glasses on his face which is the most noticeable trait about him. Naru only stated one time that without his glasses, that he looked rather cute. Overall, Keitaro generally has an ordinary and uninteresting appearance which doesn't appeal to most females. As for his regular attire, it is pretty normal as he's seen wearing long sleeved shirts, sometimes sweaters depending on the weather, jeans, shorts and can dress nicely wearing a fancy suit and tie when needed. History Keitaro Urashima was born in Tokyo, Japan and while he was raised by his parents, the majority of his childhood was spent at his grandmother Hina Urashima's apartment building that she ran along side Mutsumi Otohime's mother Natsume Otohime. It was here that he had met young Mutsumi and Naru Narusegawa as children and the three of them all played together. However, this friendship of theirs didn't last forever when both girls moved away. It was around the age of eight that he'd made a promise with a girl that looked similar to Naru and Mutsumi that they would get into Todai University together but unfortunately as he got older, he'd forgotten what his 'promise girl' looked like as well as forgotten her name. He'd went back to living with his parents, up until he'd graduated from high school and it was then he'd began studying hard to pass the entrance exam to Todai University, however, he kept failing the test which resulted in him getting kicked out of the house at the young age of nineteen but he promised his parents he wouldn't return until he'd gotten into the school. He then returns to the Hinata Apartments that his grandmother owned to stay but he hadn't realized that it'd become an all girls dormitory. He'd been mistaken for a Todai University student by the female tenants who in the beginning didn't care too much for them, more specifically Naru Narusegawa who he unfortunately doesn't remember her being the young girl he'd played with when they were younger, nor does Naru remember him. She was also studying for Todai University as well but upon finding out he was not a student of the university, he receives a fax from his grandmother Hina who left him in charge as the new landlord over the Hinata Apartments. She'd also had in the plans for a boys dorm the be built next door which took no time at all to be made despite it being built in the same fashion as the girls dorm. The idea of a boys dorm next door was less than pleasing and Keitaro didn't believe he could handle such a responsibility but he wanted to prove to himself and his grandmother that he could do a good job and not disappoint her. At the same time, he continued his studies for the entrance exams while tending to his landlord duties. In the process of it all, Naru became his tutor. It was during one of their study sessions that he accidentally peeped into her diary and read it, causing Keitaro to suspect that Naru may have been the promise girl that he's been looking for. However, just reading a passage from a diary was enough to give proof of that. He needed more evidence. So he stayed close to Naru and tried his hardest to get to know her more, despite the two of them always ending up in accidental perverted positions and situations that in the end causes Keitaro to be the one sent flying by Naru's famous punch. While failing his mock entrance exam and experiencing a bad luck prediction during the New Year’s festival, Keitaro’s relationship with the residents of Hinata House, and Naru in particular, began to improve, with Keitaro receiving his first Valentine’s Day chocolates from the girls. However, in spite of this, when Keitaro learned that the promise that he had read in Naru’s diary was not to him but to her old tutor on the eve of the entrance exams, his distraction was such that he ended up failing the exam. Deciding to take a trip of healing through southern Japan, Keitaro ends up repeatedly running into Naru, who had also failed the exam and was following the same travel route as Keitaro. Opting to travel together, they run into Mutsumi Otohime while on a cruise to Kagoshima. Discovering that she, also, was on a trip of healing after having failed her Tokyo University entrance exam and concerned over her mild anemia, the pair include her in their travel group to see her home to Okinawa. It was during this trip that Naru got mad at him over something that she ended up punching him so hard that he was sent flying all the way into another city of Japan. He landed in the city of Domino where he'd met Mutsumi Otohime who exhibited a lot of uncanny similarities to Naru that he'd began to develop slight feelings for her but never acted on them. He was curious as to why someone like her was in Domino for which she'd told him that she'd been studying for the entrance exams to get into Todai and she decided (despite being older than a lot of the students there) that going back to high school would do her some good and so she enrolled herself into Domino High School and Keitaro followed behind her in doing so in hopes of distracting himself from his past failures. Surprisingly, he did pretty well as a student at Domino High and was introduced to the friends that Mutsumi had made there which was Jasmine and her twin sister Usagi along with a few of their friends. Actively, Keitaro was not a participant of what'd happened in Domino and remains rather oblivious to it but he isn't a stranger to the supernatural aspect of life considering that the female dorms harbors a lot of secrets that not even he or the other tenants have yet to discover. When all of that craziness had simmered down in Domino, he returned to the Hinata House back in Tokyo with Mutsumi and Keitaro starts to began looking for a job to restock his savings after the rather long trip he'd taken, however as he returned, he'd learned more about Naru's promise and crush on her former tutor, Seta Noriyasu. It is under Seta that he'd gotten a job as an item mover for him and becomes his assistant after demonstrating the ability to babysit Seta's charge, Sarah McDougal. He eventually comes to realize that Seta is the tutor that Naru was in love with and decides to help Naru make her feelings known to him while putting his own feelings for her aside. He attempted to avoid her, even when the residents are employed by his aunt Haruka to work at the Hinata Beach Cafe, the pairs relationship becomes strained after a misunderstanding caused by Haitani and Shirai’s meddling however after Keitaro makes a stand against Seta during a play rendition of Journey to the West and Naru and Keitaro become stranded on an island thanks to Sarah’s antics their relationship begins to heal but the two managed to become rather close friends rather than romantic lovers. Naru admitted to him that she still had feelings for Seta but knew that nothing was ever going to happen between them. As for Keitaro, she didn't feel that way for him the same way she felt for Seta and if it was okay with him, could they remain friends. Keitaro agreed to this and had accepted this. Mutsumi later came back into the picture, moving into the dorms along with her friend Jasmine Tsukino and went back to putting her focus on the entrance exam, which she becomes happy to see Keitaro again and it is noticeable that because Mutsumi popped up into the picture that Naru displayed small bouts of jealously, making Keitaro's friendship with Naru more complicated, especially after she starts to wonder if Mutsumi is the promise girl that Keitaro's been looking for these past years. Mutsumi was aware of Keitaro's feelings for Naru and wanted to help him try and win her heart and despite the attempts this ended in failure. Many times over. Naru began to pull the same thing that Keitaro did when Seta showed up and tries to get Keitaro and Mutsumi together, making him undecided between the two of them. Mutsumi's focus, however, was more concerned with her friends, the Sailor Senshi, and what was going on with them. As such, Naru ended up getting caught in the middle of it and had her star seed removed by a possessed evil Ami Mizuno. It was through the help of Setsuna Meiou that Naru was kept alive until her star seed was returned to her. Keitaro, during it all, also kept watch on her and thought that her being taken to a hospital would be a better choice but Mutsumi had explained to him that what happened to her isn't anything that doctors can solve. It was best to allow the Sailor Senshi to keep her alive. While their presence and others made things around the dorms change, Keitaro was more and more accepting to the idea of people with powers. That just like everyone else who didn't have them, they deserved to have a place to come to and feel welcome as well as safe. When all of that was over, he, Naru and Mutsumi along with a few other tenants that was studying for the exam had managed to pass and get in. His confidence soars when through much encouragement from Mutsumi and Naru both that he could pass the test and he doesn't need to find his promise girl just to be able to do that. Though due to daydream during his exam, he'd rushed through it and believed he failed again. He'd not wanting to confront anyone and bare their disappointment, he boards a boat heading overseas but falls overboard and ends up stranded on a tropical island called Pararakelse. Meeting Seta on the island, Keitaro volunteers to work as a hired hand in his excavations of the island. Chasing after him, Naru joins Keitaro in the excavations, ending up getting lost in the island’s desert in search of the Turtle Civilization. When the rest of the Hinata residents also pursue after them after learning that they had both passed their Tokyo University entrance exams Keitaro manages to send his entry ticket to the university on time to finally become a Todai University student. On the first day of attending the university, Keitaro suffers a broken leg when a roof ornament falls on him. Forced to take a leave of absence he admits his love to Naru while in hospital. His feelings are still not returned even when he gets out of the hospital because Naru kept avoiding him for awhile. When Motoko’s sister makes a proposition that Motoko either best her in combat or marry Keitaro whom Motoko had lied about being her fiance and healing and witnessing Seta and Haruka’s own ponderous relationship, Naru finally starts to wonder about her own life. She only admits to having conflicting feelings for Keitaro but still prefers to be friends with him. Through repeated rejects, Keitaro decided to take a five month trip as part of an out in the field school assignment for anyone that wanted to sign up to forget about it for awhile, clear his head and not have to think so much about it. It was on this trip that he bumped into Mutsumi who had also signed up because the trip allowed her to be able to study in the field under her major, that being marine biology. While he was gone, he'd allowed a fellow visitor of the dorms named Mokuba Kaiba to help renovate both of the girls and boys dorm to be more apartment like as well as up to date and more accessible to new members. Many new features were installed in the dorms upon his return, including his room being renovated in the process during the construction. This construction was also overseen by his adopted sister, Kanako Urashima without his knowledge who at first didn't approve of it because she'd made a promise with Keitaro to run the dorms together with him and had attempted to remove many of the tenants away by finding out their weaknesses and darkest secrets to use against them. She'd tried this with Naru and Motoko who saw right through her tricks and frequently got into it with her while Keitaro was away. Kanako's reasons for trying to mainly get rid of the vast majority of females at the dorms was because she believed many of them to be after her brother, a spot in which she did not believe none of them deserved. When Keitaro returns, he is able to stay more focused on his responsibilities on running the dorms and keep up with his schooling but at the same time he had to contend with his sister Kanako causing a disruption with the other residents. She especially believed that Naru was the one after her brother which it was obvious to Kanako that he was in love with Naru but the feelings were not mutual on her end. He'd ended up accidentally proposing to Kanako while inside of the Forbidden Annex and the other residents that were aware of what was going on help to break the binding spell that was placed upon himself and his sister. This spell is broken when Keitaro finally tells Naru that he understands that she will never love him the same way that he loved her and that was fine and if friendship is all he can have from her, then he'll love her as a very close friend. Naru accepted this, no longer confused or conflicted and the spell was broken. Kanako began to see that Naru truly didn't have feelings for Keitaro but it was possible that he did show some interest in Mutsumi who can be completely oblivious to certain things from time to time but not all the time. Mutsumi was the type to pair others who she believed were destined to be together off with each other rather than pursue a relationship herself despite her own feelings. Keitaro did have some feelings for Mutsumi but he knew that even she was way out of his league and like Naru, he was happy to have her friendship while making a promise with the three of them that they let nothing come between it. Keitaro still has no idea to this day who his promise girl is, whether it is Mutsumi, Naru or any of the other female tenants but he hasn't given up on wanting to find her and it is this motivation to do so is what drives him to do better. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Naru Narusegawa Mutsumi Otohime Kanako Urashima Skills Indestructibility : Keitaro possesses a high indestructibility trait that allows him to survive large amounts of damage that lesser people would possibly be killed by. In other words, no matter how much he's knocked around by Naru, Motoko or any other girl (or guy), he would stand up unscathed but possibly bleeding at the very least. It is unknown how he possesses this ability or why for that matter. Trivia *Kaolla thinks that a series of fictional books about Taro Urashima are about Keitaro and has become a fan of the series because of this. *It is likely that Keitaro Urashima's name was chosen as a reference to Tarou Urashima a character in a novel who saves another character named Otohime who is a "turtle princess" in the novel. *While shown to sketch cartoons in his diary, Keitaro exhibits more of an artist talent in the anime, even going as far as finding employment in Studio Akamatsu, than he does in the manga. *Due to never having a girlfriend, and in an effort to save himself from embarrassment, Keitaro used to make his own Valentine’s Day chocolates and pretended that they were from a valentine. Over the years he has become quite adept at making chocolates. *In addition to his nigh-indestructibility, Keitaro does not grow facial hair. *Keitaro is said to bare an uncanny resemblance to his great grandfather, Keisuke Urashima. Also See *Hinata Sou Inn *Naru Narusegawa *Mutsumi Otohime *Kanako Urashima